Everlasting Vow
by missxsoo
Summary: From Serenity's birth, she was destined to be united with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Together, they will rule as the leaders of the Silver Millenium. But can the two agree to even wed each other, since they are so hung up on getting on each other's nerves. Set during the Silver Millenium, with the soliders and prince's guardians.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. They are the sole owner of Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own all original characters.**

 **NOTE: This is a continuation of an existing story "Everlasting Vow". If you would like to read the previous chapters you can find them with the same name with the pen name of miss soo. -Thank you**

 **Everlasting Vow**  
 **miss soo**

 **Chapter Nine**

Beryl sauntered over to where Endymion stood.

"So, Endymion! Is this where you ran off to? Visiting the moon princess?" Beryl began, as she encircled his arm in hers. "Who could blame you. My dear, you are stunning."

Serenity could hear the sarcasm drip off of every word Beryl spoke. It was as clear as the snarky grin on her face.

"I would much rather be referred to by my name versus 'Moon Princess', if you wouldn't mind." Serenity replied, her voice unfaltering

Beryl's eyes narrowed, as she delicately caressed her chin.

"Riiight. My apologies. Princess Serenity." Beryl returned, adding extra emphasis to the princess's name.

"Since introductions are finished," Endymion began, shrugging Beryl's grasp away, "I think it's time Serenity and I went back to the party."

Much to her disappointment, Beryl watched as Endymion walked over to Serenity, keeping her close to him. She stared heavily at the princess, adding to the tension that was already evident. Serenity looked up at Endymion, noticing the annoyance in his expression. She, too was annoyed by the whole situation, but she could not allow such an opportunity to pass.

"Now Endymion, that is not a way to treat a guest." Serenity said sweetly, batting her eyes at him as she spoke.

She watched as his hard eyes pivoted to her, anger raging in them.

"Beryl. How do you know Endymion." Serenity questioned, putting her attention back on the fiery haired woman.

With a smirk growing on her lips, Beryl made her way to the couple. She knew the game Serenity was playing all too well. With Serenity merely inches away, she leaned in close to the princess's ear.

"You could say..." She paused tilting her head closer towards Serenity's face, "We're close."

Serenity blushed as she understood to the extent of the 'closeness' Beryl was implying.

While Serenity was simply trying to add to Endymion's annoyance, she couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy course through her. She eyed Beryl, who was clearly a woman. Beryl's figure was much more mature than her own, who was sure to have also had her experience with men, whereas Serenity had not. Serenity looked away, ashamed that Beryl was able to take advantage of the situation.

'Great job, Serenity.' She inwardly yelled.

"Beryl." Endymion's strong voice interrupted, causing both women to look up. "One thing I forgot to mention."

Endymion reached out and grabbed onto Serenity, pulling her close to him. Startled, Serenity gasped slightly. Taking in Beryl's expression, Serenity could see it surprised her too.

"We hadn't decided to really announce it, but with you and I being so 'close', I thought you should be one of the first to know." Endymion baited.

Serenity looked up at him, confused where the conversation was heading. She felt his grip tighten as he continued on.

"Serenity and I are to be wed."

Beryl's face paled as her smile slowly faded away. She stared at Endymion, unbelieving what she had just heard. Her eyes darted back to the princess, her blood beginning to boil.

"Endymion!" Serenity whispered harshly.

She couldn't believe what Endymion had said. Sure it was all in all true, but she had never agreed to it fully. An idea she believed him to also have. Endymion looked down at the blonde girl, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"Now now my dear. Everyone is eventually to find out." He replied with a wink.

Endymion dipped his head, kissing the top of Serenity's head adoringly. Serenity could feel her cheeks burning red, all the while Beryl stood fuming in the background.

"Why you..." Beryl seethed.

"Beryl." Endymion interrupted. "We really must be getting back to the party. Please enjoy yourself." Endymion called as he made his way back to the main hall, Serenity closely by his side.

Beryl watched as their bodies disappeared in the crowd. Her body began to shake as the rage finally made itself known.

"How dare he! And for what! That little moon twit!?" She ranted.

A slow clapped echoed in the shadows. Beryl's head tilted towards the sound, her eyes narrowing.

"Beautiful performance, Beryl. Absolutely stunning. I loved the part where you practically threw yourself at his feet." A voice laced with sarcasm spoke.

"Who are you to talk about theatrics, Marissa, why not come out hiding." Beryl spat.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the room. She casually swayed her dark brown hair from over her shoulder before bringing her attention back to Beryl. Chestnut eyes clashed with emerald eyes.

"Honestly Beryl, that was just sad to watch. Come now, surely you wouldn't stoop so low." Marissa smirked.

Before Beryl could utter a response, Marissa spoke again.

"Oh...that's right. You just did" She laughed.

Beryl wrapped her arms around her, all the while staring daggers at the brunette that stood in front of her.

"What do you want!" Beryl gritted.

She was really in no mood. After the incident with Endymion, the last thing she needed was to be heckled by anyone, especially Marissa. Marissa brought her hand casually to her lips, giggling mockingly.

"Beryl...Beryl...Beryl. You are very tense this evening. It's a party, can't you have a little fun?" Marissa asked.

Beryl could feel her temper rising. Marissa was baiting her with her nonchalance, and she knew that she was falling right into her trap.

"I don't know why you're so happy, Marissa. You've obviously overheard conversations. You know this effects you as well." Beryl stated.

Marissa erupted in laughter, knocking Beryl off guard.

"Oh...Beryl," Marissa began, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Please do not place me in the same category as you, love."

Beryl's eyes narrowed once more. Marissa stepped towards Beryl until they were face to face.

"Do you honestly think I would let some child take Endymion away from me? Why you must be positively joking. Endymion just has a new toy, he'll soon bore of her and come back to me. I mean, I really thought he would have grown tired of you by now, but I guess that's been taken care of too, hmm." She chirp.

Not giving Beryl the chance to comeback, Marissa turn and walked towards the main hall. Just moments before she was at the entry, Marissa stopped and turned her head just slightly.

"Just wait and see." Marissa called back, before continuing on into the party, leaving Beryl to seethe alone.

*******************************************************************************************

Endymion made his way through the guest, towing the princess along the way.

'Damn Beryl' He inwardly cursed.

He was never proud of his association with her, she just was in simpler terms easy.

'Ah well, I can take this as a blessing. I really was meaning to cut things off with her. She really was beginning to get clingy.' He thought to himself.

Endymion was deep in thought that he could not hear the cries of the princess he was pulling behind him.

"I SAID LET GO!" Serenity exclaimed, pulling her arm away roughly.

Endymion became aware of his surroundings once again, and looked back to Serenity.

"What do you think you are doing!? Are you just going to drag me all over your castle!?" She shouted at him. "And look! Look at my wrist!"

Serenity thrust her redden wrist in his face, as her voice had begun to catch the attention of nearby guests, a fact that Endymion had already started to notice. He awkwardly smiled and quickly grabbed the angry princess away from noisy ears.

"Hey.." She cried before Endymion quickly clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Will you watch yourself!" Endymion harshly whispered.

Serenity fumed silently as they found an opening through the crowd.

'Just WHO does he think he is?!' She thought to herself.

She could feel strange eyes staring at her as Endymion carried her through the room. It was beyond mortifying. Her eyes blurred as tears began to form.

'He really cannot go one moment without making feel and look like a complete fool...'

It wasn't until Endymion felt that they were as alone as they could get before he lift his hand. Guilt rose as he stared at her hand. He hadn't meant to grasp onto her so tightly. Ignoring her angry jabber, Endymion easily caught her wrist into his hand and gently kissed the marks he had caused. Serenity's inwardly gasped, unsure what to do. The tears that were urging to escape quickly vanished. She could feel the fire burn within her each and every time his lips made contact with her skin. Serenity stood there, frozen in time, as she was only able to watch Endymion. In a room filled with people, Endymion made it feel as if only the two of them existed. His face was calm and gentle. His hold on her, once hard and rough, was now tender and dear. It was almost as if he was trying to erase the damage he cause to her otherwise perfect milky skin. Serenity's eyes widen as a small moan escaped her lips. She couldn't believe herself. Unable to hold back any longer and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had enjoyed any of it, Serenity responded in the only way she knew she could. Serenity whipped her hand from his grasp, clutching it closely to her chest. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She couldn't dare look at his face, not with the way her body had betrayed her.

'Good lord, Serenity. Get a hold of yourself!' She inwardly yelled.

She shut her eyes tightly, her heartbeat bang like drums in her eyes. She only hoped that Endymion did not notice the state that she was in.

"What is your problem?" She heard him ask.

A wave of relief washed over her, for he had not noticed the reaction he had caused the moon princess. The question was all it took to bring Serenity out of her state and revive the anger she originally held.

"What is your problem!" Serenity yelled back, but still unable to face him.

She continued to ease her wrist, all while removing the warmth of his lips. Endymion rolled his eyes at the girl.

"My problem? I was saving you from embarrassing yourself, princess." He retorted. "Honesty, you should probably be thanking me if anything."

Serenity's eyes widen.

"THANK YOU!?" Serenity replied shocked. "You want me to 'thank you'!? After you dragged me around your castle like a prisoner!?"

Endymion grimaced at her comment. He really hadn't meant to be so rough with her.

"You're lucky I don't kick you where you stand, you arrogant son of a ..."

"Now now, Serenity, remember...princesses don't talk with such language." Endymion winked.

She couldn't believe her eyes, as she stood there boiling over with rage,he was just standing there smiling.

"You know what, you're HIGHNESS, I don't need you to save me or anything else! AND! Next time you decide to have one of you lover quarrels, or whatever they may be, LEAVE ME OUT OF IT."

With a raised brow, Endymion couldn't help himself but to push further.

"Lovers quarrel? Why Serenity, you weren't jealous were you?"

Her face reddened. She had, in fact, been slightly jealous, but there was no way she'd let him know that. Taking her face as a hint, Endymion leaned closer, only to cause Serenity's face to blush even more.

"You know, all you have to do is say the word. I'll keep you by my side for as long as your heart desires. Or anything else you may desire." Endymion whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Mustering her strength, Serenity shoved Endymion away from her, although he did not go too far. She stared at the floor, so that her face would not betray her.

"Surely you are jesting! In fact! I think it be best if maybe we just stay clear of each other for the rest of the night!"

"I don't know Serenity, you looked as if you were enjoying yourself not too long ago." Endymion responded, slyly reminding her of their act minutes ago.

Serenity bit into her lip.

'Damn! He did notice...' She thought to herself.

Endymion chuckled at the sight Serenity was making. She was a bundle of emotions, one moment timid and bashful, the next a firecracker.

'One would always be on their toes with this one.' He thought to himself with a smile.

"I...I...I do not know what you are talking about Endymion. M...maybe you are confusing me with all of our other lady friends you keep at your side. In f...fact, I think I will be going now." She managed to stammer out.

He lifted his head slightly, as he caught a glimpse of something. His eyes looked past her tiny figure briefly before returning back to her face. With a small sigh, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I do not think that will be possibly, my dear princess."

"Hmph..." Serenity grunted. "And why, pray tell, not?"

"Your Highness?" A familiar voice interrupted.

The prince inwardly laughed as he watch Serenity's eyed widen. She turned to face the voice she knew. Kunzite bowed his head respectfully before continuing on.

"Your Highness, her Majesty wishes for you and her son to please join her in the ballroom."

Serenity blushed profusely, unsure what all he could have overheard.

"O..of course. Please, let us go." She stammered before taking the lead.

Kunzite watch alongside Endymion as the moon princess quickly scurried across the room, not paying any mind that no one was following her.

"Did you want to explain?" Kunzite asked his friend.

With a small chuckle, Endymion placed his hand on Kunzite's shoulder.

"Ahh, my good friend," he began "It's best to stay as far away from it as possible."

The two men stared at each before breaking into laughter.

"Shall we, then?" Endymion asked gesturing towards the direction a particular blonde blur as hurried off in.

*******************************************************************************************

Serenity eased her pace as she soon realized that she was not being followed. Inhaling deeply, she allowed herself to catch a breath. She was a bit thankful of Kunzite for interrupting her and Endymion. He was a puzzle to her. Something she just could not figure out. One moment, he is able to irritate her beyond reason. Going out of his way to pick fights and causing her to lose her temper. She remembered earlier, the fun moments she had when she was dancing with Marcus, only to have them ruined by Endymion.

'Jerk!' She thought. 'He gets so much pleasure out of my misery...'

She looked down at her wrist. It's milky complexion had returned, erasing any indication that it was ever a different color. As she gently caressed her wrist, she could almost still feel his warmth. Despite his horrible attitude, Serenity could not deny that Endymion still had his moment where he was kind and charming. His flirtatious behaviors and provocative words mixed with his delicate touches are all enough to send her over the edge. She can never tell which is the true Endymion.

"Games..." She whispered to herself. "It's just one big game to him, Serenity. One we cannot allow him to win..."

"Win what, Serenity?" An annoyed voice questioned.

Serenity let out a small yelp as she jumped back from the voice she knew only too well.

"Sere! We've been waiting for you!" Rei yelled, her violet eyes flashing with anger.

Rei reached over and grabbed onto her princess's arm, pulling her towards the connecting door. Serenity made no attempt to fight back, remembering all the times she had upset Rei in the past. She was not one you wanted to further annoy once irritated.

"The Queen has been asking for you, Sere! Even sent out Kunzite to fetch you. Ugh... where did he even go off to!?" Rei lectured.

"Rei!" Serenity squealed. "I can walk just fine!"

Serenity pulled her arm free, not wanting to be seen again being dragged around. Rei sighed at her dear princess. Serenity glanced over at her friend sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry." Serenity muttered, patting away imaginary dust from her dress.

Rei rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Don't mop, Sere. It's not cute." She winked. "Come on, the Queen wanted you to come back to the main ballroom."

Serenity looked to her friend inquisitively, only to get nothing back. Rei extender her slender are forwards, silently telling her friend to take the lead. Realizing that Rei would not share any information as to what she was walking into, Serenity looped her friends arm. With one big tug, Serenity pulled Rei with her, as the two girl giggled their way into the large crowd.  
******************************************************************************************

 **WN** : O_O IT HAS BEEN A MINUTE! Life has gotten so crazy. I'm terribly sorry if I have not been able to update as often as I used to. I can't even get into my original account, it's been that long. If you would like to read the chapters before it, please check out 'Everlasting Vow' by miss soo, there you will be able to read how the story started. Hopefully, I'll be able to get my account back. So, I hope that you all enjoyed the recent addition to my story. I actually had this written and then lost the file. A little more heat is coming through...and Serenity is beginning to notice things too! I promise the next chapter will be :3 . Let me know what you guys think. Til next time.

-miss soo


End file.
